Special Delivery
by ILoveTheCubs
Summary: A look at Pam/Jim and the office set sometime in the future. How does everyone react to Pam going into labor in the office?


This is my first and probably only attempt at an Office fanfic. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope that you like it.

_"I have six more weeks to go." Pam confirmed for the cameraman. "The nursery is pretty much done. I did all the painting and decorating myself. Jim helped of course. We chose soft greens and yellows, with a farm animal theme. We wanted something neutral, since we don't know yet if it's a boy or a girl." She finished smiling._

_"Pam is going to be such a great mom. I know it." Jim beamed at the camera. "Do I want anyone from Dunder-Mifflin to be present when the baby is born?" He paused a moment and pretended to think. "No." He answered, shaking his head. "No." He repeated and left it that._

"Listen up! Listen up!" Michael exclaimed as he came out of his office. "I have an announcement." He clapped his hands in excitement oblivious to the groans and eye rolls he was receiving. "We have the opportunity to make a huge sale today. The company's representatives want to have a meeting with us. So this means we've got to go out into the field, into the trenches. Who's with me? Jimmy Jimmy Jim? Jimbo? Are you with me?" He smacked Jim's shoulder emphatically.

"What about your meeting with Ryan?" Pam asked him, already knowing what his answer would be.

"What meeting?" He asked her cluelessly.

"The one you have with him at one. The one I reminded you about this morning when you came in, and last night when you left."

"This is more important." He said with a wave of his hand. "Jim?" Michael turned his attention back the other man. "Lets go."

Jim looked to Pam and rolled his eyes. "G-d, I'd love to, but I've got so much work here." He gestured helplessly to his desk. "Take Dwight."

"Ooh, ooh, yes, take me! Take me! I want to go!" Dwight exclaimed loudly, as he jumped up from his desk, knocking items from his desk to the floor as he rushed up to Michael.

"Dwight, no!" Michael took an instinctive step back. "Go sit down." He ordered. "You have to stay here. Second in command and all that." He added, knowing it'd be an immediate end to the debate.

"That's right." Dwight said, standing back up immediately. "As Assistant Regional Manager I am in charge while Michael's out of the office." He let his stern gaze sweep over everyone in the room. "And if any of you screws up in anyway you're fired." He threatened his eyes gleaming with power and excitement.

"No, Dwight! You can't fire anyone." Michael reminded him for what seemed like the millionth time. "You couldn't fire anyone last time I was gone, you can't fire anyone this time, and you still won't be able to fire anyone next time! Idiot." He muttered under his breath. "Come on, Jim."

"No, really." Jim protested weakly, already dreading the inevitable.

"Come on. Grab your coat. It'll be fun. Look at it as your last opportunity for freedom and fun, before you're completely and totally attached to the old ball and chain over there." He nodded in Pam's direction.

Jim got up and followed Michael reluctantly. He stopped at reception and took some Jelly-Beans. "If I'm not back in a few hours send help."

"Promise." She smiled at him, her eyes filled with both sympathy and amusement.

"So, where are we going?" Jim asked finally after they'd been driving about twenty minutes.

Michael cast a quick glance over at Jim. "I don't know, wherever the open road takes us." He reached over and gave the volume dial a hard turn.

Jim gave it another turn so the volume went back down. "What about the big sale? Meeting the representative… There's no sale." Jim said shaking his head in disbelief. He should have known better.

"Nah, I just had to get out of there man. It can be so stifling. And so boring. I mean, I try to keep the environment laidback and make sure that everyone has fun and is always laughing. But that takes a toll on me. Its hard work being a comedic genius, you know?"

"Yeah." He drew the word out slowly, then reached out and turned the volume on the radio back up and turned his attention to the passing scenery.

Pam glanced at the clock and then back at Jim's empty desk. She hated days when he was out of the office. Not that they happened all that often, but still when they did….It was torture. Everything seemed to drag. She placed a hand on her middle and started counting down the days left until her maternity leave officially started. The sound of the door opening caused her to look up expectantly. "Oh, hey, Ryan."

He looked up from his Blackberry and gave her a quick smile. "Michael and I have a meeting." He told her and started towards Michael's office.

"Oh. Wait. He's, uh, not in." She called after him.

He stopped and turned back around. "Where is he?"

Pam shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure. He mentioned something about a potential big sale and a meeting. He took Jim with him."

Ryan swore under his breath and checked his watch. "I'll wait." He decided, and walked off in the direction of Kelly's back corner desk.

_"Michael deliberately skipped an important with me. Am I shocked? Nothing about this office shocks me anymore. Thank G-d I'm corporate now."_

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam." She answered the phone grateful for the distraction it provided.

"There was no potential sale. He just needed a break from being a 'comedic genius.' His words."

She smiled at the sound of his voice and laughed at his words. "Come back soon, I'm dying of boredom without you."

_"I run this office with an iron fist." Dwight said seriously. "I don't tolerate shenanigans. And that policy is a lot easier without Jim around. Some of us are actually getting more work done without him. If it were up to me he'd have been fired years ago."_

"Dwight, you can't make…Oh G-d." She'd been walking to his desk to hand him back the ridiculous policy change memo he'd handed out when she had to reach out and use Jim's desk to steady herself. She waited until the pain that had washed over her subsided. "So, I guess these twinges I've been feeling were really contractions."

"I'd think even you were capable of telling the difference between a twinge and a contraction." Angela commented looking her over disdainfully. She shook her head in disbelief.

"They didn't really hurt before. I've still got six more weeks. I thought they were Braxton-Hicks." She defended herself and wished not for the first time that Jim were here. "And now I think I'm having the baby." She concluded as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Remain calm!" Dwight yelled wildly as he jumped up from his desk, once again knocking things over and scattering papers all over the floor. "Everyone remain calm! I have this situation under control! I am a trained Lackawanna County Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy." He rushed around the office seemingly aimlessly. "Where is the safety kit?" He yelled frantically.

"Right here." Angela said calmly. She held the kit out in front of her. "I am the safety officer." She reminded him with a frown as he grabbed the kit from her. She huffed out a sigh and turned to Ryan and Kelly who had come over to see what the commotion was about. "Call 9-1-1, Pam's in labor."

"Someone call Jim." Pam called out.

_"I am standing out here in the cold and the snow because Michael is an idiot. And the car is out of gas. Hang on." The ringing of his cell phone interrupting his diatribe. "Hello….What?" Oh my G-d. Tell Pam I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and stared at it in dazed awe. Finally, at the prompting of the camera crew he looked up. "Pam's in labor." He told them. "I've got to get back. Shit!" He exclaimed as the reality of the situation resurfaced. "I am going to kill Michael."_

"I am not having this baby in the office." She said shaking her head. She'd just been told that it might take time for an ambulance to reach them because the weather had made the roads bad causing numerous accidents. That information only gave her added worry for Jim. "I am supposed to have this baby at the hospital where there are drugs…..and doctors!"

"Over-rated." Dwight scoffed. "Women for years gave birth without medical attention. It is completely natural. And you have nothing to worry about I am a trained law enforcement professional."

"You are a volunteer sheriff's deputy on the weekends." Ryan pointed out as he and Andy helped Pam to the couch in the conference room. "What do you know about delivering a baby?"

"Have you forgotten I live on a farm?" He glowered at Ryan.

"A beet farm." Kelly reminded everyone. She shrugged and shared a dubious look with Phyllis.

Dwight turned to face the gathered crowd. He put his hands on his hips and leveled a challenging stare at all of them. "Do any of you think that you are better equipped to deliver Pam's baby?"

"I am the safety officer of this office. And I have witnessed cats give birth." Angela met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Fine." Dwight told her. "Then that makes you qualified to be my assistant." He proceeded to give her a list of supplies he'd need.

_"Childbirth is a very serious thing." Angela explained as she gathered up the requested items. "It is a blessed event not to be taken lightly or made a joke of. Therefore, it comes as no surprise that Pam is making a mockery of it." Angela shook her head in disgust. "At least Pam and Jim are married."_

_"I cannot believe Pam decided to go into labor while I was out of the office." Michael complained. He and Jim had gotten a ride with members of the production crew who had been following them. "I also don't think its fair that Jim gets to sit up front and I'm stuck back here on the floor. Just because Jim's the father. This baby wouldn't exist without me. Pam and Jim wouldn't exist without me. None of this would be happening without me, and I'm stuck back here on the floor. Not fair, I tell you."_

"Any word on an ambulance? Any word from Jim?" Pam asked for what seemed like the millionth time only to be told the same answer she'd gotten all those previous times. "Why is this baby coming so fast? Everyone said first babies take forever."

"Are you sure this is your first baby?" Angela asked her.

"Yes." Pam snapped back at her.

_"I think its like so totally cool that Pam is having her baby in the office. Does this make their baby a celebrity baby? I mean people like totally watch this show. They're going to have to come up with a really cool and totally unique name. A celebrity baby can't have a normal name like Joe or Sue."_

"Can't we go any faster? Are we almost there?" Jim asked the driver of the van. He then turned back towards the camera. "_Dwight is delivering my baby. The same baby that he's been referring to as the Spawn of Jim. There are no words to describe this. No words." Jim repeated. He was relieved when he looked out the window and realized how close they were to the office._

"Dwight." Pam gasped after she finished pushing. "I don't think that I can do this. I can't do this." She amended.

"Yes you can, Pam. Yes you can." He held her gaze "You have to do this; you don't have a choice. And think of holding the baby at the end." He finished his voice surprisingly gentle.

_"I always thought that I wanted to get married and have a lot of babies." Kelly commented. "But now I'm not so sure. I mean have you seen what Pam is going through in there?" She looked towards the conference room. "Its like seriously painful. Why, do you think Ryan wants a baby?"_

_"Do I want a baby?" Ryan stared blankly into the camera and then walked away._

Pam turned her head and looked up at Angela. "Can you find out if anyone's heard from Jim?"

Jim jumped out of the van before it came to a complete stop and rushed towards the front door. In the lobby he bypassed the elevator and entered the stairwell. He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, and still it felt like it took forever. He burst into the Dunder-Mifflin officers and looked around frantically. "Where's Pam?"

"Its so nice of you to finally show up." Angela said dryly as she led him into the conference room.

"Jim!" Pam exclaimed when she caught sight of him. "Thank G-d."

He quickly crossed the room to get to her. He took her hand in his and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry I haven't been here." He looked towards Dwight. "Where's the ambulance?"

"Dealing with the numerous traffic accidents this weather has caused. And I will remind you that I am a trained Lackawanna County Sheriff's Deputy. Ok, Pam, one more big push." Dwight instructed her.

"Did I miss it?" Michael huffed out as he entered the room. He had tried to follow Jim up the stairs. He had to pause to try and catch his breath. "Well, did I?" He asked again when none of the people crowded around the window of the conference room answered him.

After a minute the sound of crying filled the room and everyone pushed closer to the window for their first glance of the baby.

"It's a boy!" Dwight exclaimed exuberantly. He handed Jim the scissors that Angela had sterilized so he could cut the cord.

"Pam he's beautiful." Jim whispered thickly as he watched Dwight carefully wrap the baby in towels.

"Is he ok?" Pam wanted to know. Her eyes filled with tears as Dwight placed the precious bundle in her arms.

"I told you Pam, women did this without medical intervention for years. Medical attention is over-rated." He turned to face the window and the gathered crowd. He raised his arms in victory. "it's a boy." He repeated.

"Oh my G-d, Ryan, look at them." Kelly exclaimed wistfully linking her arm through his. "Isn't that like the most beautiful think you've ever seen?" In the conference room Jim had his arms wrapped carefully around Pam and the baby. "Doesn't seeing this like totally make you want to get married and have a baby?"

The door to the office opened again saving Ryan from having to answer. "Someone called about a woman in labor." The paramedic said.

"They're in here." Ryan instructed as everyone moved to clear the doorway. "Baby's already here."

"Dwight." Jim took the other man aside a few steps as Pam was loaded onto the stretcher. "Thank you." He said and walked back to Pam's side.

_"I delivered the baby. Does that make me a hero? No I'm just a man who did his civic duty." He ran a hand tiredly over his face. "Training and instinct, it just took over."_

_"Dwight a hero?" Michael scoffed. "Please. Anyone could have delivered that baby. If I'd been here I could have delivered that baby. If I'd been here I would have delivered that baby. And done it better than Dwight did._

_"We're parents." Pam said grinning. They'd made it to the hospital and were settled into a room._

_"To a baby boy delivered by and named after Dwight." Jim added. He was sitting on the bed next to Pam. There was disbelief in his voice, but he too was grinning._

_"We're going to give the baby Dwight as a middle name. It just seems fitting. Dwight really came through for us."_

_"I'm taking the troops to visit Pam, Jim, and the newest member of the Dunder-Mifflin family." He said as he made his way down the hallway of the hospital maternity ward. "I think they're going to name the baby Michael Scott. Michael Scott Halpert has a nice ring to it. And I've been a very good friend to them; a very important person in their lives."_

"Surprise!" Michael called out as he entered the room a giant teddy bear held out in front of him.

"Not really." Jim told him. "We were expecting you." Somethings were just predictable.

"So, what do you guys think?" Pam asked. She gave them all a good look at the baby.

"Oh my G-d, Pam, he's perfect." Kelly said smiling. "Ryan, don't you think he's perfect?"

"He's cute." Ryan said shrugging.

"Yes." Michael agreed in an awe filled voice. "Little Michael Scott Halpert is quite the handsome fellow. Just like the man he's named after."

Pam and Jim exchanged brief anxious glances. "His name's not Michael." Jim finally told him.

"His name is actually, Aidan Dwight Halpert." Pam told them, and watched Dwight carefully for a reaction.

"Really?" Dwight asked shocked.

"Really." Jim confirmed.

"I'm honored and humbled." Dwight said quietly.

"Well, personally, I think it's a stupid name." Michael said, earning dirty looks from all in the room. "Why would you name him after Dwight?"

Jim let out a wary sigh. "Because Dwight delivered him."

"Big deal." Michael crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Ok people, back to work. Visit's over. Let's let the new family be."

After more congratulations and well wishes were exchanged everyone filed out of the room still chattering about the events of the day.

_"So the baby's not named after me. Let Dwight have his little moment. I'm going to the baby's G-dfather and that's much more important."_

_"He's cute. For a red, wrinkly, bald, spawn of Jim, he's cute." Dwight told the camera. He was trying hard not to show any more signs he was affected by the days events._

_"He came into this world early and dramatically, but he's healthy, and I might be a little biased but I think he's perfect." Pam looked down at her son tenderly. "Handsome just like his daddy." She smiled softly. "What do I want for him? I want everything for him. I want him to be happy. I want him to dream big an to not be afraid to go after those dreams and make them real."_

_"Could I have ever imagined this?" Jim repeated the question he'd been asked by the cameraman. He looked over his shoulder at Pam and Aidan and then turned back to the camera. "No." He finally answered shaking his head. "This is beyond anything, better than anything I ever could have imagined." He told them, and then he left to rejoin his wife and son._


End file.
